Remainder
by Sirens in the water
Summary: Ethan's funeral. Enough said. Some funny moments mostly sad. K for cussing. I hope you like it, even though the summary sucks.


**I just finished reading Beautiful Chaos. I almost cried! It was so sad! But there was some foreshadowing of Ethan's death, when Link says I'll be throwing dirt on you then. So I had to write this little aftermath story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own**

**Lena's POV**

I will love you always, Ethan. Tears sprang to my eyes at that mantra again. Exactly 48 hours 45minutes and 13 seconds Ethan left me. Left me behind. Alone.

The world had righted itself. Temperatures plummeted to freezing, all the lubbers went away, the lake became full again. Casters could use their powers properly now too. I lit my fingers on fire and felt satisfaction at the fact I wasn't turning into a pile of ash. But the price had been too great.

I could almost feel him beside me. His touch. The burning I felt whenever we touched. Yes, I felt it too. But maybe it was just the spark that came from being with who you loved.

I saw him too. Dark hair, and dark eyes. But light eyes. Never Dark. But Light.

He was almost here. Except, my mind was empty. I didn't have his eccentric thoughts running through my head. It was quiet, too quiet. I was used to the noise of Ethan's thoughts. His little messages . Little pleas for help on an algebra test. My mind was my own. I hated it.

I could feel it when his mind left. I could feel it when he died. His kelting woke me up. L.E.N.A. Me, my name. I waited. Then his mind was literally ripped from mine. I had felt it. It had felt like a piece of me was torn away. Then, I heard nothing. I knew he was gone. Gone.

I hate being the remainder.

I pushed myself off the bed that we had broke. I made my way to the door. Not even glancing at my reflection. I knew how I looked. Skinny jeans, beat up black converse, a gray tunic or shirt dress (as Ethan called it). And my charm necklace. Link had found it and given it to me. I wished it was Ethan who was giving it to me instead.

Downstairs**, **Uncle Macon waited with a teary eyed Liv and grim-faced John. I made my way down the black stairs. Everything was black. Every nook and cranny, black. The color of ravens. The color of my hair.

Without a word, I went to the hearse. My hearse. I drove us silently. Clouds gathered in the sky, but the rain didn't fall. I wouldn't let it rain. Not yet.

I held back the tears as I arrived at His Garden of Perpetual Peace. Everyone from Gatlin was there. Even the ones that didn't care. Emily, Savannah, Eden, Charlotte. They had out their phones and were rapidly texting. I slammed my door and stalked up to them.

"Get outta here, bitches. Don't pretend you care. We all know you don't." Savannah slid her phone into her small metallic bag.

"I see you don't care either." Savannah smiled and laughed cruelly. I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. She squealed in surprise.

"Fuck off, bitch." I hissed. John and Liv came up beside me as I dropped her to the ground. She and the rest of her squad scurried off. Liv put her arm around me and led away to where Ethan's grave was. Right next to his mom's.

Tears slid out of my eyes. Waterfalls on my face. His headstone read,

"Ethan Carter Wate. Born 7/12/1995 Died 12/22/2012. A light in the darkness. A path finder and leader of all around him." How true. I almost laughed at the irony. Almost. As the funeral started, I looked down to the casket that held Ethan's body. Images of his bloodied, mangled, twisted body flashed before my eyes. I imagined that they cleaned him up a little.

I wanted nothing more than to slide my fingers into his and here the steady beat of his heart. I could feel my heart breaking. Breaking like my Seventeenth moon. Breaking in two. Divided, just a remainder. Amma finished speaking and called me up. I walked up and gulped.

"Can you feel him? I can. I can feel his presence here, right now. You all may think me and my family are crazy, but Ethan didn't. So I guess that's why he stuck around and continues to stick around, even after he escaped.

"He hated being stuck here in this town. Told me that he hated the sameness around here. He even had a map that had all the places marked that he wanted to go. Right before he died, he said that he wanted nothing more than to be able to stay. Funny, how an opinion can change.

"I wonder if he thought about the aftermath. How torn up we would all be. Amma, who was his second mother. Macon, Liv, John, all friends. Link, who stood by us the entire time you all hated us and was the best best friend Ethan could ever have. I wonder if you feel any remorse for your actions. Shunning him, hating him. Now he's gone! Happy? You got what you wanted, Savannah. Are you happy now? All those who are different are gone now." Savannah look to the ground and shuffled her feet. So the bitch was still here.

"I'm gone now too. I left with Ethan. Ethan wasn't just my boyfriend. He was my best friend." I was interrupted by Link, who had been crying.

"He was mine too! And I promised I'd throw a handful of dirt over him." The Linkubus took a bit of dirt and threw it over the coffin.

"I fulfilled my promise, buddy. Sorry, Lena. Continue bashing Savannah."

"Thanks, Link. Ethan was my other half. I feel the emptiness inside me. I wonder if he feels the emptiness too. Cause we were whole together. Now we are divided. I'm the remainder. This is why the remainder hates division. You're left alone. Left as only half."


End file.
